


You Are My Dream, My World, My Favourite Gift.

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: He shouldn’t have been surprised. No. Really. He shouldn’t have. His boyfriend is doing exactly as he said he would be doing. So why is he so damn surprised to find Tooru, curled up on the couch with a novel, some hot cocoa and a blanket with some quiet music playing as white noise. But… his sweater was too cute on the other man to be anything unsurprising.





	You Are My Dream, My World, My Favourite Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!!
> 
> I was quite honoured to participate in the Haikyuu Secret Santa Event this year and was given the ever so lovely: [Elise!!!](https://budsnblooms.tumblr.com) Her art is lovely from what I have seen from weeks of stalking through Tumblr and I really, really wanted to create something nice!!
> 
> Which... I hope I did. Haha... (Yes, I know, it was a rather lacklustre summary, but I am trying. XD)
> 
> Anyways!! Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this piece and have an amazing holiday season!

He shouldn't have been surprised.

 

No. Really. He shouldn't have.

 

His boyfriend is doing exactly as he said he would be doing.

 

So why is he so damn surprised to find Tooru, curled up on the couch with a novel, some hot cocoa and a blanket with some quiet music playing as white noise.

 

But... his sweater was too cute on the other man to be anything unsurprising.

 

He was quick to drop his bag by the door, making slow pace towards the sofa and-

 

Launching over the side, effectively scaring Tooru into what seemed to be tense nature.

 

"W-Welcome home, Hajime."

 

"I'm home."

 

"I noticed." He glared, thanking whatever god was out there he hadn't spilt his hot chocolate. "What was that for?"

 

"You surprised me."

 

"Likewise-"

 

"Ok, but really? My sweater?"

 

"You say it like I didn't tell you what I was going to do-"

 

"Ok, but that doesn't stop it from being cute when you do it."

 

A moment of shared silence.

 

"Hajime..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"You should know by now that everything I do is cute, it shouldn't be a surpr-"

 

The tanner boy scoffed, draping himself over Tooru's legs and groaning. "And you shouldn't be an asshole and just accept my words of love."

 

"You're acting like me right now, Iwa-chan."

 

"Do not call me that. You haven't called me that in months, why-"

 

"Shhh, chill, I can see the vein in your forehead again, Hajimeeeee."

 

At this, the older furrowed his brow but stayed silent, opting to tuck himself into Tooru's neck in a very awkward position that only slightly strained his body.

 

Now, due to things like exams and Tooru's class schedule being so topsy-turvy, the two rarely got the time, often sleeping in the same bed about three times a week, if they were lucky.

 

But... things like that just made these times more special, because it meant that when their schedules were finally clear, they could relax and unwind on the couch, sharing details of the time they'd spent apart in something more tangible than text messages. 

 

"Hajime...?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What are you thinking about...? You got quiet all of a sudden."

 

"Nothin'. I just missed you, 's all."

 

"I missed you too..." He could hear the smile in Tooru's voice, something that never failed to bring a smile to his own face.

 

"So. Tell me about that quiz in your English class-"

 

"Oh my God, Hajime, you don't even understand." He moaned.

 

"I know, that's why I said to tell me." He chuckled.

 

"Shhh. It was terrible. Apparently, we had to have a specific kind of paper for it, so I had to run across the quad before the beginning of class and go to the student section and buy some. It was a disaster. And I spilt coffee on my boots!" 

 

"Ok, but Tooru, the actual test-"

 

"I aced it, who do you think I am?" The cocoa haired male scoffed, breaking off into a laugh when he seemed to remember something. "Ushiwaka-chan though. He got marks taken off because his section was 'too formal'. She said it sounded like it was a historical assignment."

 

"Isn't it a modern literature class...?" Hajime tried to keep from laughing by biting his lip against Tooru's clavicle.

 

"Yes, yes, it is. I really don't know why he took the class. It was a stupid choice. Seriously. He talks like that all of the damn time."

 

At that, Hajime did laugh, because it was funny and it was true, so. Can you blame him?

 

"How was lab, though?"

 

"Eh, it was good. Kinda boring, actually. The professor almost called out class earlier, so we thought he was having a family emergency or something like that, but no. He was just heavily hungover."

 

"My God..." Tooru cackled, leaning his forehead on Hajime's shoulder for support. "How has he not gotten fired yet?"

 

"Well, I'm gonna assume it's because nobody in the department has reported him yet." 

 

"Yeah, but shouldn't someone...?"

 

"Eh, he's a great professor when he's not hungover and this doesn't happen that often."

 

"Hajime." He narrowed his eyes. "This is the second time this month. It's the 12th."

 

"Ok, but how often do you show up to class hungover?"

 

"Well, yeah, but it's different, because I'm not a teacher."

 

"How hypocritical." He laughed, giving him a light kiss on the neck to appease him and silently ask if they could change topic, because he really didn't want to spend the rest of their day off bickering over a man who teaches a little less than sober.

 

"Mm... heard from your mom?"

 

"Yeah. She said they shipped out our Christmas presents last week, hoping to beat the rush. Oh, and to tell you that you have to wait until actual Christmas to open them, even if they do arrive early."

 

"Aww, she didn't have to send m-"

 

"If you say she didn't have to send you anything, I am going to punch you." He grimaced. "She's been giving you a Christmas gift since you were six years old. She's definitely not going to stop now that she knows you're her future-son-in-law."

 

"Oh...? Does she know that?" Tooru grinned. "Did you know that?"

 

"I mean, I don't expect us to break up, so yeah, you jackass."

 

"That had the oppurtunity to be a very romantic moment and you ruined it."

 

"Shut up."

 

"Um. Rude."

 

"Whatever."

 

Though the words were said dryly, Tooru could hear that smile. He could hear the hint of a promise not far to come and he was very ready for it to come. He knew it every morning he woke up next to him. He knew it every time he saw those eyes. He knew it every time his thought even drifted towards the man he called his partner. This was his home. And he wanted to keep it that was forever. Well. Forever and then some more. 

 

"Hajime."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I meant she didn't have to get me a gift because I have everything I need right here."

 

"Ughhh..." He groaned, hiding his reddening face. "Shut up, dork."

 

Yep. This was everything he needed.


End file.
